


little talks

by bakuguro



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: as well as keepin the romance vague lol, asra and xavier are the cutest bffs, get u a best friend who raises u from the actual dead, i made it v v vague so it can literally be set any time during/after the last book update, xavier isn't romancing asra so this is more likely in julian or nadias route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuguro/pseuds/bakuguro
Summary: you get a moment of quiet and figure that maybe you and asra need to just laugh. everything is so serious and heavy and all you want is to laugh with your best friend again.vague and bad drabble abt xavier being a good best friend and making asra laugh lots like A NERD





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write smth cute but not romantic where xavier just. makes asra feel better. i made the general setting p vague so it can b in either nadi or julians routes after/during this book but xavi 100% knows at this point that asra brought em back!

If there’s one thing that everyone - especially Asra - loves about you, it’s your ability to somehow make everything into a joke. It lightens any bad mood and lifts any tension in the air and somehow, everyone feels lighter.

 

You hope it works right now.

 

Asra is sitting beside you on the grass, neither of you really speaking to each other, just barely glancing at each other. Occasionally you rip out handfuls of grass and throw them in Asra’s lap, and sometimes Asra laughs.

 

“Xavi. Are you going to speak to me about this, or…?”

 

You sigh. “I guess.”

 

There’s a moment of silence while you think about what you’re actually going to say next. A thanks would probably be nice. Asra did bring you back from the dead after all so maybe, just _maybe,_ a thank you would be cool.

 

“I mean. First of all… thanks. I guess.”

 

Asra just stares at you like you’re an idiot, which is pretty true, to be fair, but you have no idea why he’s giving you that look now.

 

“Xavier. After everything that _just_ happened, you’re calm enough to just say… thanks?”

 

“I mean… yes? I don’t know what else to say. Also,” You sigh, then laugh. “A ‘you’re welcome’ would be nice, in case you were wondering.”

 

This time Asra laughs too.

 

“Well then, you’re so, so welcome.” He says, finally cracking a smile. “Although, you’re saying thank you as if I would’ve done anything else in that situation.”

 

“You didn’t _have_ to. I thought you were sensible enough to move on! Like a normal person!”

 

Asra looks like he’s about to argue, but you’re already talking again.

 

“I’m so, so thankful for you and you know I love you so much because you’re my best friend, but _god_ Asra, only you would be fucking _dumb_ enough to pull this kind of thing to bring me back from the _dead!!!_ ”

 

“You’re my favourite person!” Asra argues back, already staring at you with that look that tells you that he’s entirely ready to destroy you in this argument and you _know_ that he’s going to lose miserably, but you’ll let him have it. “My favourite human in the whole world dies, and you honestly, truly think I’m just going to _let them!?_ ”

 

And you’re laughing again, because of course Asra talks about this situation like you just suddenly decided to go on a holiday overseas, not like you fucking _died._

 

“Am I really your favourite person?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And suddenly you’re grinning, and Asra knows that look on your face and now he knows you’re up to something, and the sudden realisation that you’re back to normal, irritating and loveable Xavier has him ready to sprint for the hills.

 

“Awww, am I your _favouwite person_???? Your most favourite human eveeerrr?” You sing-song at him, draping yourself over his lap like a dumb maiden. Not even a helpless one. Just a dumb one.

 

He’s laughing and pushing you off but still says “Yes, Xavier I-“ and then you’re already being dramatic again through your laughter.

 

“I’m your bestest friend ever? In the whole wide world?”

 

You lay further on his lap and you’re both cackling by now, and you hold your hand over your chest.

 

“Oh my! My beautiful best friend Asra, he loves me sooo much he dug me out of the ground because I’m his _faaaavourite person_!!!!”

 

“If you don’t stop being rude I’ll put you back in there.” Asra laughs out, and you _snort._

 

“You _wouldn’t._ ”

“Hm. Maybe.” He says, and you know he’s smirking at you like the smug little bitch he is.

 

But you’re happy. You’re fine. For just a while you can stop worrying about Julian and you finally feel a little normal again- you and _Asra_ are normal again. You can go back to annoying each other and calling each other names and finally some sense of _calm_ washes over you both.

 

“Really though.” You say, sitting back up and leaning your head on his shoulder. “You’re my best friend in the whole world. I love you lots.”

 

Asra laughs again and leans back against you.

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i know this is bad so dont b mean lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ k0meda.tumblr.com


End file.
